A Blonde knight for a Black heart
by CPU Ruby heart
Summary: Two more exchange students arrive in Vale for the Vytal festival before the rest of their team and one of them has her eyes on a certain knight. I hope this will do.
1. Chapter 1

**So. Since I have put Huntress in Gamindustri on hiatus for a little bit and I want to try to not disappoint the readers of that story...**

**Here's another HDNxRWBY story.**

**Fair warning, it isn't going to be like my other one at all. It's going to take place on Remnant with the characters of HDN added to the world.**

* * *

It's only a week until the dance and we find the remaining members team RWBY (RWY now with Blake having gone back to her dorm), JNPR and two members of SSSN Sun And Neptune in the school's library. Neptune was invited to play the Remnant board game in place of Blake which he gladly excepted.

"Hey, use that one."

Unfortunately, Sun decided to try and give Neptune advice on what cards to use. The key word being **'try'**.

"No." Neptune answered back.

Sun pointed to another card. "This one?"

Neptune sighed in annoyance. "No." He answered back as he placed a card on the table.

Yang looked at the card that Neptune placed on the table in mild shock. "Y-you just wiped out a quarter of my troops!" She exclaimed in a not so inside voice.

"Nice!" Sun congratulated his partner. "Now, next turn you should use that card." He pointed at another card in Neptune's hand.

"Sun..." Weiss said, clearly annoyed.

Sun turned his attention towards Weiss. "Yes, Ice queen?"

Weiss closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "First off, please stop calling me that. Second, you don't seem to be actually helping Neptune so why don't you... I don't know, go bother Jaune or something. Yeah, you're both blondes so you should get along quite well."

"Hey, just because we both have blonde hair and we're both pretty handsome doesn't mean we'll get along." Sun answered back with his arms crossed.

Everyone at the table stared at Sun for a minute before Yang decided to speak up. "You think Jaune is handsome?"

"Of course. I mean, just look at that handsome fucker over there." Sun said as he pointed at Jaune who is sitting over at another table with his team with his face planted on the table.

"Um, what's wrong with Jaune?" Ruby asked.

Yang looked at Neptune, Weiss and then at Ruby. "I have an idea."

* * *

Meanwhile at JNPR's table

Pyrrha was concernedly staring at her partner who currently had his face planted on the table. "Jaune, you okay?" She asked.

Jaune sat up, opened his text book and began studying. "I'm fine." He answered, taking out a notebook and pencil so he could take down some notes.

"Are you sure?" Ren now asked.

"Yep." Jaune answered as he wrote down something in his notebook.

"Absolutely positively sure?" Nora asked last.

"Positive." He answered, turning a page of his text book.

The NPR of JNPR shared looks with one another. All a little concerned about their leader.

"Jaune..." Ren started. You shouldn't let-"

"*gasp* I've got it!" Nora exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and bolted out of the library. Interrupting Ren mid sentence.

Ren sat there in silence with his mouth still open, staring at the door Nora had left through. "Uhh..." He was about to get up and go stop Nora. But, within the process of getting up he got a message on his scroll. Reading the message he sat back down and continued his studying.

Pyrrha gave Ren a confused look. "You're not going to go after her?" She asked.

Ren shook his head as he turned a page in his textbook.

"Okay... Because?"

He looked up from his book at Pyrrha. "She'll be right back. With a couple of friends." He answered the red head before going back to his studies.

"Friends?"

Pyrrha was going to ask what he meant but stopped when the library doors swung open rather violently and Nora came back into the library followed by two other girls who she didn't recognize.

One of the girls was rather short, only about 4ft 7in. She has light purple eyes and matching shoulder length messy hair with what appeared to be two white hair clips that resembled the D-pad on a game controller in her hair. She wore a purple dress with a small white jacket with a purple N button on it and plug like strings for the hood, a simple white choker and bracelets, white and blue sneakers and stripped white and blue above the knee length socks.

The other girl was slightly taller than the first one, about 5ft 1in. She has red eyes and long black hair that goes down to her waist tied with blue ribbons into twin pigtails. She wore a fancy short dress where the top part generously shows off her cleavage, black colored midsection with gold trimming and buttons, black sleeves that aren't attached to the dress itself with white frills near the shoulders and white gems on the back of the hands, a black neck piece with a blue ribbon, a white skirt. She wore black boots and white socks that went up past her knees and blue straps that travel under her skirt attached to her socks.

The three walked up to JNPR's table and Nora started off. "Pyrrha, remember when we told you about the girl that fell out of the sky and landed on Jaune and how you didn't believe us?"

Pyrrha nodded her head. "Yes, I do."

"Well..." Nora gestured towards the shorter girl with purple hair. "This is the girl."

"I still don't know how you managed to fall out of the airship." The girl with black hair said, sounding rather annoyed.

The girl with purple hair scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeah... Again, sorry about that Jauney-Jaune." She apologized before introducing herself and the other girl to Pyrrha. "Anyway, I'm Neptune and this here is Noire."

Pyrrha got up from her chair and walked over to the two newcomers to greet them properly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Pyrrha." Pyrrha greeted the two before turning back to Jaune who didn't even seem to notice since he was still taking notes. She was about to get his attention but stopped when she saw Noire being pushed forward by Neptune.

Noire stumbled forward with a light blush on her cheeks and now standing next to Jaune who was still studying and taking notes. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up from his book, stood up, apologized for not noticing her and greeted her. "Oh. Hey, sorry that I didn't notice you sooner."

"N-no, it's fine. Umm..." Noire saw that Neptune was standing behind Jaune making a 'keep going' gesture with her hand. Noire swallowed a lump in her throat before continuing what may be the worst attempt at flirting that Beacon had ever seen.

"S-so, what's lookin there cookin... Guy."

Everyone could only stare at the girl. Everyone from the JNPR table and everyone at the RWYSN table. **Everyone**. A slap was heard coming from Neptune which was the result of her hand and face meeting. "Smooth. Silky." Neptune muttered.

"Um... Jaune? I'm Jaune. How about you?" Jaune asked, unsure if that was what she was asking.

"I uh... My name is Noire. I-it's nice to meet you... Jaune."

Jaune smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Noire." He held out his hand.

Noire's face became a little redder as she shook his hand.

* * *

Back at the game table (RWYSN)

"That was... Bad. Like, really bad." Sun said, still watching Jaune and Noire.

"At least she tried." Ruby chimed in.

"Go Vomit boy. Hey Weiss, looks like Jaune might stop trying to ask you out." Yang said with a grin, waiting for Weiss to respond. Expecting the Ice queen to be glad. She didn't seem to be though. "...Weiss?"

The look on the heiresses' face was a mix of confusion and concern. "Weiss?" Yang asked again and this time gaining the girl's attention.

Weiss turned to look at Yang. "Hm?"

"You okay? You were kinda spacing out there."

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. So, you guys going to keep playing?"

Yang gave Weiss a confused look. "Uh, you don't want to meet the new girls first?"

Weiss shrugged her shoulders in response. "I'd feel like I'd be intruding."

"Weiss, I don't think-"

"Come on, just keep the game going." Weiss interrupted Yang.

Yang sighed. "Kay, come on Neptune I'll kick your ass!"

"Bring it Blondie!"

* * *

RWBY's dorm later that evening

Ruby had left a few minutes ago to retrieve their game. Weiss was getting a little impatient. "How long does it take to get a stupid game?"

"Aww, miss Ruby there Weissy?" Yang teased from up on her bunk.

"Shut up!" Weiss yelled as she threw a pillow at the blonde brawler.

"She does seem to be taking her time." Blake said from behind her book.

Weiss sighed and made for the door. "I'll go check on her." She said as she left through the dorm room door.

* * *

Making her way down the hall she could hear two voices. One being very familiar. Seeing as there was a conveniently placed potted plant near by that a heiress could somewhat hide behind... Well, she did just that. Kneeling down somewhat behind the plant.

Around the corner came two people. Jaune, the resident goofball knight and that... Noire girl. They were both laughing at something. "... And the poor guy didn't make it three feet before losing his lunch." Jaune finished causing Noire to laugh.

The two walked past the plant Weiss was hiding behind and they stood in front JNPR's dorm. "I can help you look for her if you want." Jaune offered.

Noire shook her head with a smile. "No, it's fine. Thanks for the offer though."

Jaune nodded in understanding. "Okay, goodnight then." He reached for the door handle but Noire stopped him.

"W-we're still up for tomorrow, right?" Noire asked shyly.

Jaune smiled. "Of course. We'll meet up at the air docks at noon?"

Noire nodded a little excitedly. "Yes, at noon."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Goodnight Noire."

"Goodnight Jaune."

Jaune entered his dorm closing the door behind him, leaving Noire alone in the hallway with a smile on her face. She turned around to go back the way she came when she noticed Weiss staring at her from somewhat behind the plant. "What are you doing?" She curiously asked.

"I, uh..." Weiss tried to think up an excuse.

Noire's face turned bright red. "Y-y-you didn't hear or see all of that did you?" She asked clearly embarrassed if someone were to have seen her and Jaune confirm plans for tomorrow.

Weiss held up her hands in defense. "N-no, I was just uh... Looking for one of my contacts! Yeah, and here it is." She held up her hand with the index finger and thumb pressed together. "I just have to go clean it now." She said, standing up and hurriedly walking around the corner.

"...Okay then." Noire said after Weiss left.

* * *

Weiss walked down the hall fast. Looking behind her to make sure Noire wasn't for some reason following her. After a few seconds and she was sure she wasn't followed, Weiss faced forward in time to not collide with the purple haired girl from earlier.

"Whoa there! What's the rush princess?" Neptune asked.

"It's heiress actually." Ruby corrected her, holding the box for their game.

Weiss didn't really want to tell them why she was actually in a hurry so she pointed a finger at Ruby. "I was coming to look for you since you were taking so long."

"Sorry. I ran into Nep here and just sorta kinda started talking." Ruby apologized.

"Yeah, I was a distraction. Sorry." Neptune apologized.

Weiss glared at the two before sighing. "It's fine. Oh, Neptune was it."

"Yeah?"

"I think your friend is looking for you." Weiss told Neptune.

Neptune's eyes widened. "Oh shoot! Gotta go, see you later Rubes!" She said as she bolted off down the hall and around the corner.

"Later Nep!" Ruby called back.

Weiss closed her eyes and sighed again causing Ruby to give her a concerned look. "You seem kind of down. Is everything okay Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looked at her partner and gave her a well rehearsed false smile. "I'm fine. Come on, it's getting late." They started back towards their dorm.

* * *

**There we go. I hope this story can tide you guys over until I can get more done with Huntress soon.**

**My hopes are with the combination of this and me playing through Re;Birth 1 will help out with ideas for Huntress.**

**Also, I didn't realize how short Neptune was. She's shorter than Neo! And Noire is shorter than Weiss by a couple of inches! I honestly forgot that everyone in the RWBYverse is really tall!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 where three video game references are made. Can you guess them all?**

* * *

RWBY's dorm. The next day

Blake closed her scroll and addressed the rest of her team. "There's going to be a White Fang rally tomorrow at a warehouse in downtown Vale."

"Great, now onto the topic of new outfits."

"Yang, I don't think we need new clothes." Ruby told her older sister.

"Aw, come on Ruby. If Blake gets a new outfit then I think we all should." Yang complained as she wrapped an arm over her sister's shoulders.

Ruby removed Yang's arm from her shoulders. "Blake needs new clothes so she isn't immediately recognized at the rally. There is no point for all of us getting new clothes too."

"But Ruby..." Yang whined.

"No 'buts' Yang."

Yang looked towards Blake for some help. "Blakey?"

Blake shook her head.

Yang now looked towards Weiss who was currently checking her scroll for the time. "Weissy?"

Weiss put away her scroll and grabbed Yang by the wrist. "Yeah, sure. Lets get going so we can catch the 12:05 airship." She said as she lead Yang out of the dorm.

Yang's face brightened. "Wow, really?"

"Yes, now hurry up or we'll miss the next flight." She said as the two exited the dorm.

"You're the best Weiss!"

Ruby and Blake were and left alone in the dorm. "But, we don't need new outfits." Ruby complained.

Blake patted Ruby on the shoulder. "Come on Rubes, lets make sure they don't spend all of their money." She said, leading her leader out of the dorm.

Ruby followed and mumbled under her breath. "Weiss is a traitor."

* * *

Beacon air docks

Team RWBY arrived at the air docks at 11:59. A lone person was leaning up against a lamp post, checking his scroll for the time. Not noticing their arrival.

Yang walked up and poked the person in the side, making him jump slightly in surprise. "Hey Jaune. What's up?"

"Just waiting for someone. How about you guys?" He answered back.

"Oh, just gonna do some shopping. So, who're you waiting for, that cute girl from yesterday?" Yang teased.

Jaune blushed. "W-well, I um-" He stuttered but stopped when he saw the person he was waiting for arrive.

"Hey Jaune. You rea-" Noire stopped when she saw Weiss, giving the Heiress a weird look.

Weiss looked away and began walking to the airship. "Let's go!" She ordered.

The rest of team RWBY followed leaving Jaune and Noire behind.

Blake shrugged. "Beats me."

"Come on. We can discuss it on the ship." Yang said as she grabbed Ruby and Blake's wrists and dragged them onto the ship.

Noire gave Jaune a questioning look but the only response he could give her was a shrug.

* * *

On the airship

Once on the airship, Noire pulled out a small white pill bottle, popped open the cover, took out a single dark blue pill and handed it to Jaune.

"Thanks." He thanked as he put the pill in his mouth and drank from a bottle of water to help with swallowing of the pill.

As Noire was putting the pill bottle away she noticed the members of RWBY giving her questioning looks. Jaune also took notice of this and decided to tell them what he just swallowed. "That was for my motion sickness."

Weiss gave him a confused look. "That's not the Schnee brand that you usually use."

Jaune scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um, the Schnee brand didn't work every time. A-and Noir said this... What was the brand again?" He asked, looking to Noire for the answer.

"Gust." She answered.

"Yeah, Gust. She said this would defiantly work. (I)Sorry.(I)" He finished, apologizing quietly at the end.

Weiss frowned slightly. "N- no need to apologize. Besides, my family's company doesn't specialize medicine so it was probably for the best that you stopped using it since it didn't always work for you." She said as she pulled out her scroll. "So Yang, where were you thinking we could go?"

"Well, I was kinda thinking..."

Yang began telling Weiss where a good place to shop would be as the airship took off.

After a few minutes, Jaune was amazed. The pill seems to have worked. He didn't even feel sick so he pulled out his own scroll and positioned it so Noire could see the screen showing a map for some building. "So, here's the layout of the place."

Noire looked at the map, unaware of the icy blue eyes glancing at her occasionally.

/

* * *

Downtown Vale

After touching down, the six teens said their goodbyes and began walking to their first destinations. Unfortunately, it turned out that they were heading in the same direction.

"This is kind of awkward." Jaune commented as the group walked down the street.

"So, where're you guys going?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well, Noire wanted to see the museum." Jaune answered, looking at the map on his scroll.

"We have a museum here?" The entirety of team RWBY asked simultaneously, causing everyone to stop walking and just stand there.

"You guys didn't know that there was a museum in Vale?" Noire asked.

The four girls shook their heads in response.

"Guys... To my knowledge, we've all been here for months and you're telling me that you've never heard of the museum here?" Jaune asked, baffled that anyone could have not at least heard of this museum.

Again, the four shook their heads.

"There are signs for the museum all over the place!" Noire said, sounding kind of annoyed at the fact that anybody could not have known anything about this museum.

After taking a second to look around, the members of RWBY did in fact see signs and advertisements for the museum. "Huh, would you look at that." Ruby said, a little surprised that she was just now noticing the signs.

"What sort of exhibits do they have?" Blake asked.

"Well, let's see... I think they had exhibits for art, history, science, weapons and their own private library. There were more but I can't recall them right now." Jaune finished.

Ruby and Blake ran to be standing in front of Jaune and asked "Where is the museum?".

"Uh, down this street and to the left. You can't miss it."

Ruby and Blake then grabbed hold of their respective partner's wrists and began quickly dragging them in the direction of the museum.

"I guess we can do our shopping later?" Yang asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Yep." Blake and Ruby answered back.

Jaune and Noire watched as the group disappeared around the corner. "How... Did they not know?" Noire asked.

Jaune shook his head. "Not a clue."

* * *

Vale museum

Upon arriving at the museum, Jaune and Noire were only able to catch a glimpse of the RB members of RWBY before they disappeared into the museum. Ruby heading towards the weapons exhibit while Blake went into the library section. Weiss and Yang were left near the entrance with the latter looking a little disappointed.

"*Sigh* Well, as long we're here I'm gonna check out the science section. Because, you know... Science." With that said, Yang left Weiss, Noire and Jaune near the entrance.

"So... Where did you want go first?" Jaune asked Noire

"Well, the history exhibits seem to be nearest so..."

Jaune nodded his head in approval. "Sounds good."

With that said, the two made their way to the history section with Weiss following behind them.

"Um, why are you following us?" Noire asked the Heiress.

"I'm not following you. I just so happened to be going to the same section as you are." Weiss answered back as she quickened her pace to pass Noire and Jaune.

Once Weiss was out of earshot, Noire whispered to Jaune. "What is her problem?"

"She isn't always like this. She's actually kind of nice once you get to know her." Jaune whispered back.

"If you say so, Jaune."

* * *

History exhibit

Noire wasn't exactly pleased that Weiss was sticking closely to Jaune and herself. Today was supposed to be spent getting to better know the guy. Without any interference. Especially from this Ice queen.

Noire was pulled out of her thoughts by the automated holographic tour guide appearing in front of them. Apparently she looks like the hologram in the CCT tower, according to Weiss.

**"Welcome to the Museum of Vale, history exhibits, The Four Heroes."** The hologram greeted.

"This is new..." Jaune commented.

**"Yes, the holographic tour guides were installed only two months ago."** The hologram responded.

The hologram disappeared and in her place were four silhouetted figures.

* * *

**"These four heroes were amongst the first of the Huntsmen.**

**Please note. Unfortunately, the actually names of most of these Heroes have been lost to time. So instead, we will be using their given nicknames"**

The silhouette to the far right was highlighted wile the other three faded out.

**"Courageous and possessing an unbreakable spirit. This warrior of few words, given the name _'Silent Knight'_. Was an experienced swordsman who used an arming sword made out of an unknown metal along with a metal kite shield."**

The image changed to a silhouette surrounded by several creatures of Grimm. As the they drew closer, the silhouette drew his sword partially from the sheath with light reflecting off of the exposed blade, causing the Grimm to back off.

**"It is said that his blade could ward off the darkness to make room for the light. Combined with his skill as a swordsman made him a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately, this blade was sealed away in an unknown location until the day when the darkness returns and a new hero must rise to defend the land once again...**

**At least, that is what the legends say."**

The image changed again. This time to the silhouette that was one to the left of the far right one.

**"A casually fearless hunter. This seemingly invincible warrior wielded a two handed long sword along with two of what may be the first semi-automatic pistols"**

The image changes to a lone silhouetted figure. A thick blood red outline forming around the figure and when it does, Grimm start appearing around the figure. Closing in on him.

**"His semblance, always active but requiring no aura to use is what many considered a curse. It drew the creatures of Grimm to him. Never truly safe and always endangering those close to him. This earned him the name _'Cursed one'"_**

As the Grimm drew closer the figure drew his sword. Cutting down all of the Grimm before him.

**"With that being said. He was extremely skilled with his weapons and was said to be able to take down a fully grown Nevermore singlehandedly."**

The image changed yet again to show the next silhouetted figure. Even with it just being a silhouette, you could make out the feline like ears on top of his head and the long tail.

**"Strong and resourceful. Our third hero who was said to be of tiger Faunus descent, wielding a very advanced weapon for even our time. At first glance it would appear to just be the handle of a katana, But, with the combination of a still unknown dust type and his own aura could create a blade seemingly made out of light or some kind of energy. The blade could cut through just about anything with ease, even the hide of a Goliath.**

**For some unknown reason, he was given the name _'The Crown-less King'_. Possibly a joke amongst the troops."**

Changing the image this time to the fourth and final silhouette.

**"Finally, we have Jeanne d'Arc. An incredible military strategist at the age of only 19 who along with her three commanders lead an army against the Grimm to assist in the expansion of human and faunas settlements."**

The image changes yet again back to the four silhouettes.

The holographic tour guide goes on about strategies that the heroes used against the Grimm. One being how they would get _'The cursed one'_ and a small group of soldiers to lead Grimm to advantageous locations to be wiped out easily.

* * *

After the small history lesson, the group of three continued through the museum. Along the way Weiss looked at Jaune with a curious expression on her face. "Jaune?"

"What's up?"

"Jeanne d'Arc wouldn't happen to be one of your ancestors, would she?"

"Well, yeah she was. My grandfather used to tell us stories about her when we were younger."

"Oh, like what?" Noire inquired.

"Well, like how she apparently snuck multiple groups of faunas settlers through the gate and into the main settlement by having the _'Silent Knight' _guy smash bunch of clay pots to get the guards away from their posts."

"Clay pots?" Weiss asked.

Jaune shrugged. "That's what my grandfather said."

"And it worked multiple times?" Noire asked this time.

"Apparently so."

* * *

As they completed their tour and were leaving the history exhibit and reentering the main entrance part of the museum, Weiss noticed out of the corner of her eye that someone was following them. It wasn't just then that she noticed this however. It seems that they were being followed for a while now. Even before entering the museum.

"If you would excuse me, I need to... Powder my nose." Weiss excused herself from Jaune and Noire.

* * *

Weiss rounded the corner and was face to face with whoever was following them. They wore a long brown trench coat with a hood pulled over their head. Large black sunglasses and a clearly fake mustache to hide their face.

As soon as the person saw Weiss, they tried to get away. "No, you don't." Unfortunately for them Weiss, created a glyph to hold them in place.

Weiss drew her rapier and pointed it at the person's throat. "Who are you and why are you following us?!" She asked in a demanding tone.

"Wait Weiss, it's me!" A familiar feminine sounding voice came from the person.

"I know that voice."

The person pulled back the hood with one hand while removing the sunglasses and mustache with the other to reveal...

"Pyrrha?" Weiss asked, a little surprised to see the red head here. Especially while wearing that ridiculous getup.

"Yes, it's me. Um, could you..." Pyrrha pointed to Weiss' weapon.

Weiss removed the tip of her rapier from her friend's throat while also disbanding the glyph that was holding her in place.

"Thank you." Pyrrha thanked after breathing a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing her and why are you wearing... That?" Weiss questioned, gesturing to Pyrrha's choice of clothing.

"U-um well... I've never been to this museum and I wanted to be able to go out in public without getting mobbed for autographs." Pyrrha answered, giving Weiss a not so convincing smile.

"...Then why were you following us since before we got to the museum?"

"I-I wasn't. I was just-"

"Pyrrha. You are a terrible liar." Weiss cut her off.

Pyrrha slumped over slightly. "I know."

Weiss smiled, knowing she had won whatever game she was just playing. "Now, the truth."

Pyrrha gave out another sigh before answering. "I guess I was just kind of... Jealous. Jealous of Noire and how she got Jaune's attention so easily. Because, I was kind of hoping that Jaune and I could-" She was stopped when Weiss placed a finger on her lips.

"Okay, I get it and I kind of know how you feel." Weiss told Pyrrha. As she removed her finger from the red head's lips.

"Y-you do?"

"Of course." Weiss responded back with a hint of sadness in her voice.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds before Pyrrha spoke again.

"Well, I should get going. It's not right for me to follow them around like some kind of stalker." Pyrrha laughed nervously as she fully put her disguise back on. "See you later." She waved as she walked away.

Weiss waved back. "Bye."

Unbeknownst to Pyrrha, Weiss had a similar idea. Although, she wasn't going to disguise herself. Her plan was originally going to consist of her giving Yang her credit card and hope that the brawler wouldn't spend too much, while the heiress would sneak off and locate Jaune through the tracking program that was on his scroll.

...What? Don't judge her! Besides, the program was already installed on his scroll for some reason so all she needed was the tracking code.

Anyway. Weiss sighed and made her way back to the others.

* * *

When she arrived however...

The entrances to both the science and weapon exhibits had smoke coming out from them. Apparently Ruby got to touchy grabby with one of the weapons on display and managed to destroy most of the section. Something similar must have happened to Yang as she was wearing a white lab coat that had scorch marks all over it. Weiss didn't want to ask.

Blake on the other hand was holding on tightly to a book that one of the curators was trying to pry from her grasp.

"Please miss, this belongs to the museum and besides I think you're too young to be reading this kind of literature." The man told Blake who refused to release the book which was called _'The Pirate's booty'._ It was written by the same author of _'Ninjas of love'_ and this book has ten times the amount of smut. Which is why it was never officially released to the public.

Blake finally released the book after a great struggle with three more curators.

After all of that, the group was forced to leave the museum which now had to be closed down for renovations.

* * *

Just outside of the museum

"Well, that sucks." Yang commented, still wearing the scorched lab coat.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Noire and Weiss both asked at the same time in a sarcastic tone while they both glared at the three other girls.

"Oh no." Ruby whispered.

"Not another one." Blake whispered.

"...Crap." Yang said out loud.

Noire and Weiss didn't seem to notice and continued talking in unison. "What did you guys even do? This is a museum, not a toy store."

The red and yellow themed sisters slumped over slightly. "Sorry..."

"And Blake. I'd think you of all people would know better. That book was not your's to take."

Blake crossed her arms and looked away from the nagging duo with an annoyed expression on her face.

Weiss continued this time without Noire. "*Sigh* We should just go back to the academy. But, We still need to get Blake a new outfit. And we did agree to all get new outfits..."

"I never agreed to that!" Ruby argued but was ultimately ignored.

"Well, let's get going then. See you later lovebirds." Yang said, causing Jaune and Noire to blush as the brawler grabbed Ruby by the wrist and began dragging her to the clothing store.

Blake gave a small wave as she began to follow the sisters, leaving Weiss to be the last to leave.

"I'm really sorry about this." Weiss apologized.

"No, it wasn't your fault. You don't need to apologize." Noire said, sounding a little disappointed over the fact that her time with Jaune at the museum was cut short.

"Still, I'm sorry."

After a moment of silence, Jaune decided to speak up. "So, you hungry?" Jaune asked.

Noire's stomach decided to answer before she could. With a very loud and audible growl which caused her to blush.

Jaune smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. I know this nice little cafe nearby. Want to try there?"

Her stomach growled again, seeming louder this time. Noire nodded with a blush at Jaune's suggestion.

Jaune chuckled. "Okay, let's go and get something to eat."

"Sure."

With that, they said their goodbyes to Weiss and were off. Leaving Weiss alone.

Weiss thought about following them discreetly but decided against it. She would get over that she missed her chance with Jaune... Eventually.

With a sigh, Weiss made her way to the clothing store Yang was talking about to get their new outfits.

* * *

At a small cafe

Jaune and Noire sat in the little cafe that he talked about. Jaune was enjoying a glass of iced tea and a roast beef sandwich while Noire had a cup of coffee and a turkey sandwich.

"How is it?" Jaune asked.

Noire took a sip from her coffee before answering. "It's good, thank you. And thanks again for today, it was fun."

"Not a problem, it was great. You know. Until..."

"Yeah... That."

They sat in silence for a moment before Jaune decided to speak again. "Sorry about that."

Noire began waving her hands in front of her frantically. "N-no, please. You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault."

Noire stopped waving her hands before deciding to ask Jaune... "So, tomorrow the rest of my team is supposed to arrive and Nep and I were wondering if maybe you and your team could show them around?"

Jaune thought on this for a second before responding. "I'll have to ask my team but I'm pretty sure we didn't have anything planned for tomorrow."

"Okay, you'll let me know if you can by tomorrow morning?" Noire asked.

"Yeah, I'll ask them tonight."

Noire smiled brightly at his answer. "That's great."

* * *

Later, JNPR dorm

Pyrrha was back in the dorm, hiding her disguise under her bed. As soon as she was finished, the door to the dorm opened and Jaune walked in.

"Hey Pyrrha." He greeted as he closed the door behind him.

"H-hey Jaune." Pyrrha greeted back nervously, standing next to her bed with her hands behind her back.

"Where are Ren and Nora?" He asked.

"The cafeteria. They had a bunch of leftover pancakes from breakfast." Pyrrha answered back.

"Oh, okay. I'll ask them when they get back then."

Pyrrha tilted her head and gave her partner a curious look. "Ask them what?"

"Well, I was going to wait until you were all here. Noire wanted to know if we could show the rest of her team who are arriving tomorrow around town."

"Oh, I don't see why we couldn't. I'm sure that Nora would love too."

"I'm sure she would. But, I still want to ask her and Ren before I tell Noire."

Pyrrha nodded her head in agreement. "So, how was your time with Noire?" She asked with with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It was great, that was until part of the museum got blown up."

Pyrrha's eyes widened in surprise. "What happen?"

Jaune looked at his partner. "Ruby and Yang."

"Ooohhh." Pyrrha understood.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm sure they didn't mean to blow up part of the museum."

"I'm fully aware that they didn't mean to. I'm just not sure how they actually did it. Especially Yang." Jaune said, sounding a little frustrated.

"She has her ways." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Yes, that she does."

As the partners talked for another few minutes, the door suddenly swung open to reveal Nora with syrup covering her face. "We're back!"

Jaune and Pyrrha welcomed back their teammates.

Now that the whole team was here, Jaune decided to ask them if they wanted to show the rest of Nep and Noire's team around town.

"Of course, we'd love too!" Nora answered for everyone excitedly.

"Now that's settled, I'll send Noire a message asking when and where we should meet." Jaune said as he pulled out his scroll.

* * *

Noire and Nep's guest dorm room

Noire was lying on a bed with her scroll resting next to her head.

"So, get a message yet?" Neptune asked impatiently as she devoured another cup of pudding.

"Not yet." Noire answered back.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Neptune!"

Neptune jumped a little from the tone of Noire's voice. "Sorry."

Noire sighed. "Just-" She was cut off by the sound of her scroll beeping. She picked up her scroll and read the message that was on it.

"...He said that they can do it."

"Oh, goodie."

"He wants to know when and where to meet us."

Neptune thought for a minute before coming up with an answer. "How about we meet up at the air docks around... Ten."

Noire nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. I'll tell him that."

Noire sent the message and a minute later received a message confirming their plans. "Okay, it's all set."

"Great! So, how was your date with Jauney?" Neptune asked.

Noire blushed at the question. "I-it wasn't a date!"

"Sure it wasn't. Ah, to be young and in love."

"Y-yeah, well you're young and in love too!"

"W-what're you talking about Noire. You're crazy." Neptune responded back nervously.

Noire adopted a sly grin on her lips. "Oh really." She pulled out another purple scroll and opened up the contact information. "You have section in here labeled 'Lovey doves' and there are two names here that have hearts next to them. Does Blanc know that you want to start a harem?"

Neptune blushed furiously. "Please don't tell her. I want to ask her if it's okay when she gets here. Please..." She begged with her hands clasped together in front of her.

"I'll consider it." Noire answered back, tossing the purple scroll to a pouting Neptune.

"You're cruel Noire."

* * *

On an incoming airship

A girl dressed in white was sitting in one of the seats reading a book when her scroll went off. Looking at the message she smiled lightly. "I'm going to kill her and then I want to meet this girl."

"You say something?" A girl with long blonde hair and wearing a green dress sitting beside her asked.

"Mind your own business Thunder Tits. I was just talking to myself." The girl in white responded as she went back to her book.

* * *

**Did you really think that Pyrrha would let Jaune go so easily?**

**Weiss isn't exactly over him either.**

**Looks like Nep-Nep is trying to make her own little harem.**


End file.
